Strawberry Surprises
by Hiddenkaos
Summary: Fate intervenes to give one another chance, how will they use this opportunity?


Authors Notes:

Welcome and all that stuff. This is my second Fanfic. So here we go, chapter one. It is Shoujo-ai (Yuri for you common folk ((Girl x Girl for those truly out))) so if you're not into that, back away slowly and hope I don't notice you. ^_-. The only thing you need to know is that Tomoyo and Sakura are 15-16 in the story.

Disclaimer: Are these really needed? We all know I don't own either of this anime/manga because if I did this would be a spin off anime not a bloody fanfic…

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Strawberry Surprises:

It's never easy falling being in love and young love is the hardest love to make last. Exactly what had caused the whole thing, Tomoyo still didn't know ad never likely would. Why would Li suddenly leave Sakura without saying anything, only leaving a note behind to say that he was going and wasn't coming back? What Tomoyo did know was that Sakura was now at Tomoyo's doorstep, crying uncontrollably despite Tomoyo's attempts to calm her down and bring her inside.

She reached out and pulled Sakura close. She had dreamed of holding Sakura in her arms many times, but she was so distraught by her friend's current state that the thought never even occurred to her. She began stroking Sakura's hair. Between huge sobs Sakura was attempting to explain what had happened. The more she heard the more her anger grew. She was not an easily angered person but Tomoyo swore that should Li return, he would wish he hadn't. Regardless of his reasons, Li had left Sakura virtually alone in Hong Kong. If not for her Cards, Sakura might never have even gotten home at all.

_If I get my hands on him. _Tomoyo took a deep breath, realizing that she was losing focus of what was before her. Sakura, her dearest Sakura, was literally crying her eyes out and all she could think of was hurting Li.

"Sakura-chan," She began in her calmest voice, it was taking all she was to maintain it right now and not just break down and cry as well. _My Dear Sakura, I know it may never be enough, but I will always be here for you. "_Sakura…"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Nearly four years had passed since Sakura had returned to her, but to Tomoyo it seemed as if time had crawled and flown both. Looking back she wished there was more she could have done for Sakura back then, but all she could think was to hold her forever. Tomoyo sighed and looked out the window of her room. School would be starting again soon, and with it a new year and new memories with Sakura. Today though she had a few moments to stop and reflect.

Much had changed around her and Sakura. Sakura's older brother Toya had moved in with his friend Yukito. Their rather interesting friendship; which is far less than anyone, who actually knew, would call it; was talked about for weeks thereafter. Tomoyo's mother's company had grown even larger over the years, now it seemed to be just a step below controlling most of the world, in toys at least. She and Sakura had entered their final few years of school.

Today was a rather special day, though Tomoyo highly doubted Sakura would realize it true significance even if she reminded her. _Well even if she doesn't realize my feelings for her, they aren't going away so I'll be happy for as long as she's with me. _Outwardly she doubted anyone would notice her slight cringes any time she thought of being without Sakura. Sakura's time in Hong Kong had made Tomoyo realize just how much she needed the sometimes airheaded girl in her life. Those few months had been some of the most depressing of her still relatively young life.

_No matter. _If only for this time now, she wasn't alone. She silently prayed it would last forever, despite knowing it couldn't. From the hall outside she heard a knock.

"Ojou-sama, it is nearly time for you to leave for the Kinnomoto residence." It was one of their household maids. Tomoyo jumped at this news, not having realized she had been thinking for nearly 3 hours and hadn't even gotten fully ready. She wasn't usually the kind to space out but today had her a bit… off. With a final prayer for a good day she rushed to her closet to get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------

As her car pulled up to Sakura's house she got a sudden feeling of unease. It was almost as if she could sense something was wrong before she knocked. Nevertheless, whatever it was she was sure she had faced worse she figured and standing out here wouldn't solve anything even she she turned out to be wrong. Sakura's father answered the door.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan," He started in a voice unusual for him. "I suppose its good you're here; Sakura is taking the news rather badly."

_What news? Oh yeah... "_What news would that be?" She asked rather amusedly. Sakura's father's confused response was satisfactory.

"You should come inside, I'm sure you want to see Sakura anyways." They had barely walked into the living room when Sakura ran up to Tomoyo with an expression on her face that reminded Tomoyo far too much of her memory from that morning. Inside she cringed just a bit.

"We have to move Tomoyo-chan. Dad was offered a job in Athens, GREECE that starts next week." She managed to get out through tears.

"Sakura," Her father began.

"I DON'T WANT TO MOVE DADDY!"

"I never said _you_ were." He said quietly.

Sakura's mouth moved wordlessly for a second, Tomoyo just calmly watched, face completely blank.

"But you are taking that job aren't you?" _Sweet Sakura just never will get things unless their spelled out to her. _Tomoyo repressed the urge to laugh out loud. "You obviously can't commute that far."

"Of course I am taking the job Sakura; I would be a fool not to. I could pay for your entire college in just a year or two. However I ever said you would be going with me. That's actually why Tomoyo-chan is here." He smiled as his daughters look got more confused by the word until she turned to Tomoyo and asked.

"What does he mean by that Tomoyo-chan?"

"It's quite simple Sakura-chan. You will be living at my home for the next few years _at least_."Sakura's expression was so priceless Tomoyo wished she hadn't left her camera at home today. It was a mixture of relief, shock, happiness and just a faint touch of anger at being the last one to know.

"I will be…" Her eyes focused as the thought clicked in her mind. Then she smiled and grabbed Tomoyo in a big hug, the tears in her eyes changing from sad to happy in a heartbeat. I_nnocent Sakura, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, even if I did promise._ Tomoyo took Sakura by the shoulders and pushed her away slightly, it wasn't easy.

"Now Sakura we need to start moving your stuff to _our_ house so we can have it all set by the time your dad has to leave. It is just a couple days away. "She turned Sakura around and started pushing her, gently, towards the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------

Once in her room Sakura turned to Tomoyo, intending to give her a talking to for hiding something Sakura was quite sure had been planned out entirely by the dark haired girl, but stopped before uttering a word. _I wannabe mad at her, but at the same time she didn't plan for dad to leave the country… Or did she?_ Looking at her best friend and Heiress to a multibillion dollar company she didn't think it was entirely impossible.

She realized though that if she began doubting Tomoyo she might as well doubt herself while she was at it. Tomoyo was always around to look out for her. No matter what happened she knew Tomoyo would always be around when she needed her most.

All this contemplating had only taken a couple of seconds, but during that time Tomoyo had somehow not only found a box from out of nowhere, but was already storing things from Sakura's desk into it, humming happily as she did so.

Sakura then realized that she should be helping and began to assist Tomoyo in packing. For as long as she could remember back Tomoyo had always been around. Even if she was a bit strange at times, going so far as to record Sakura on a daily basis for years, Sakura knew she treasured her dear friend as much as anyone.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo repeated. "Sakura-chan's distant look is very beautiful, as usual, but you should focus on what you're doing…" Sakura promptly realized she was trying to wrap a ruler in bubble wrap and failing miserably at it somehow.

"Sorry Tomoyo-chan I was just thinking about you." Sakura said calmly as she began properly packing again. For some reason a slight touch of pink appeared on Tomoyo's pale face. _Why would Tomoyo-chan blush at that? Did I say something strange and not realize?_

She decided it must've just been Tomoyo being Tomoyo; she always seemed to blush and say things that made Sakura just a bit more than confused, but that was just her. "SO anyways, Tomoyo-chan, how long have you known about all this?"

"All of what Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo's face was so innocent even Sakura wasn't fooled by it.

"Tomoyo-chan..."

"I knew from about a week ago, but your dad didn't want to tell you until he knew what to do. He realized from the start that moving Sakura-chan across the world would be something you would dislike, but until he talked to mother, he wasn't sure what he could do to avoid it. Mother suggested you staying with us since we have plenty of space and the rest of the week has been setting things up with the school and everything."

"And why exactly didn't anyone tell me again, you managed to leave that out."

"Well Sakura-chan tends to overreact or panic so it seemed best if no one told you until it was all sorted out. "

"I'd have appreciated it if you could have given me a hint at least Tomoyo-chan."

"I promised not to Sakura-chan. Besides, would you really have believed that out of the blue that you would suddenly be moving into my house and your dad would be moving halfway around the world?"

"No I suppose not, that is pretty hard to believe. I still wish you had told me though."

_Next time I promise no matter what Sakura-chan. "_I promise.." Tomoyo whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Sakura-chan let's get going, you have a lot of stuff left to pack up."

"OK"

The rest of the day was spent packing things up and taking them downstairs, tomorrow they would be moving and unpacking everything at Tomoyo's house but tonight they would just spend getting ready. Tomoyo was staying over mostly because it allowed them to talk for a while. Though for Tomoyo at least there was always simply the fact that she was with Sakura.

Tomorrow things would start again.

0000000000000000000000000

Chapter one will probably be the simplest chapter, just because it was a setup chapter, I generally write a good deal more, but I also like to start out simple. I think it's better to have a good base to work from instead of jumping into it, if you read long enough, you'll get used to it. Also, if I'm a bit off with characteristics please tell me, I know Tomoyo rather well, but it's been a while and my memories of Sakura may have faded a bit.

Also if you've been reading my other story, the depth of this one won't be a mostly light hearted affair so be forewarned.


End file.
